


Problematic Potions

by LadyConstellation



Series: AU Yeah August 2020 [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Confused Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Fluff, Gee I Wonder Why Marinette isn't acting any different around me after drinking a love potion, He's baby and doesn't understand, He's stupid but we love him okay, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, I promised fluff I'm delivering fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Nino Lahiffe Is So Done, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Potions, Potions Accident, This is my official apology for writing too much angst, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), We Stan Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyConstellation/pseuds/LadyConstellation
Summary: August Sixteenth Prompt: Magic“Dude,” Nino repeated for the third time, “You gave Marinette a love potion,”He threw his arms up in exasperation, "It was an accident, Nino! It's not my fault Plagg doesn't organize his potions!"In which Adrien accidentally slips Marinette a love potion and very quickly becomes confused when she doesn't act any different around him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: AU Yeah August 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862911
Comments: 13
Kudos: 295





	Problematic Potions

**Author's Note:**

> I promised you fluff, I have now delivered. 
> 
> Enjoy Adrien being oblivious for two-thousand and something words.

“This is a horrible idea,” Adrien said, rummaging through Plagg’s shelves of potions. 

The older teen rolled his eyes, ruffling up his already disheveled hair, “C’mon, kid. Marinette  _ did _ ask you to find her a confidence potion for her job interview. And everyone knows I’m the best potion maker around.” 

Plagg  _ was _ the best potion maker at their school, but he was certainly not the most helpful. Adrien had been searching the shelves for a confidence potion for nearly an hour now with no luck. 

“Are you sure it’s in here?” 

“Mmmhmm,” Plagg said, nonchalantly inspecting his nails, “Tikki uses confidence potions all the time, so I’ve always got some,” 

Adrien groaned, blowing air at the strand of hair that kept falling into his eyes, “And I don’t suppose you’d bother to help me look for it?” 

“Nope!” He said cheerfully, “It really shouldn’t be that hard to find. Remember what I told you: it’s red and got bubbles,” 

This, of course, described the majority of the potions in Plagg’s stock– a red potion could be for love, confidence, anger, a power boost, or even something harmful. And despite what Plagg said, nearly all potions had bubbles. Needless to say, Adrien wasn’t too eager to pick out the nearest red and bubbling potion and hand it over to Marinette. 

“Do I have to remind you that your potion for causing sickness is also red with bubbles?” Adrien asked tiredly. “How can I tell them apart?” 

Plagg shrugged, “You could always try drinking it,” 

“You’re useless,” 

Adrien riffled through the cabinet a few more times before spotting a red potion with a small ‘c’ written on the glass. “Never mind,” He sighed, “I found it,” 

He held the potion up for Plagg to see, who nodded, “Red, got bubbles, looks good,” 

Although this was not exactly a ringing endorsement that it was the right potion, Adrien wasn’t sure what else the c could stand for. He took one last wary glance at the potions cabinet before walking out of Plagg’s room. 

As he closed the door behind him, he stifled a laugh as Plagg called out, “You’re welcome, by the way!”

Snorting, Adrien retraced his steps back to the common room. Plagg hadn’t really done anything– sure, he had given Adrien a potion but had let him fumble around finding it for an hour, and even now he still wasn’t sure he had the right one. 

He fumbled around the common room door for a second before pressing his thumbprint to the scanner and speaking out the password, “Cataclysm,” 

If there was one thing Miraculous Academy for Magic did well, it was security. After some sort of breach a long time ago, Headmaster Fu had installed extra measures. Each student now needed their thumbprint and a personal passcode to get into the common rooms. Even if an intruder had overheard the passcode, they would still need a thumbprint to get in. 

The common room was bustling with people, which was usual for the weekends. Everyone had classes off, so kids spent most of their time hanging out. He scanned the common room for a sign of black hair or bright blue eyes, eventually spotting Marinette sitting next to her best friend, Alya. 

He waved the two of them over, handing the potion over to Marinette. 

“You’re a lifesaver, Adrien,” Marinette grinned, pulling him into a one-handed hug. “Maybe the fashion studio will actually take me seriously with this,” 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alya roll her eyes, “Oh please, girl, any designer would have to take you seriously. You’re super skilled!” 

“It’s true. Even my dad thinks you’re great and he never compliments anyone.” 

Marinette sent him a small smile, “Thank you, really. Well, the interview is coming up soon.” She inspected the potion one last time before downing it. 

It was then that Plagg burst into the room, “Adrien don’t let her drink the potion!” 

“Uh, why?” Marinette asked, waving the now-empty bottle around. 

Plagg gave Adrien a panicked look, “No reason!” He exclaimed, “Just, uh, I forgot whether or not you were allergic to passion fruit, ‘cause that’s in there, so yeah. But then I remembered you’re totally not because you share those macarons with Adrien all the time, so it’s totally fine.” 

Adrien gave Marinette a half-hearted smile as he shrugged, “You know Plagg, he’s not super attentive. I’ll go calm him down. Good luck with your interview!” 

He grabbed Plagg’s arm and dragged the boy over to his room, shutting the door behind them. “What was that about?” he hissed. 

Plagg’s normally calm and blasé demeanor had turned panicked as he sat down on Adrien’s bed, avoiding eye contact, “I may or may not have given you the wrong potion,” 

“You’re kidding me, right?” 

The older teen winced, “Unfortunately not,” 

“Plagg,” Adrien said in a dangerously low voice, “What sort of potion did I just give Marinette?” 

“A love potion,” 

He couldn’t help it, his jaw dropped, “I–  _ why was it labeled with a ‘c’?!” _

“It must’ve stood for crush,” Plagg said weakly, shrugging. 

Adrien groaned, slamming his head against the desk. 

* * *

“Dude,” Nino said, his jaw gaping open.

Adrien sighed, tiredly stirring his coffee, “I know,” 

_ “Dude,”  _

Frowning, Adrien snuck a glance back over at Marinette, who surprisingly seemed fine and very much the same as she was before taking the potion. 

Maybe it took a while to kick in or something. 

“Dude,” Nino repeated for the third time, “You gave Marinette a  _ love _ potion,” 

He threw his arms up in exasperation, "It was an accident, Nino! It's not my fault Plagg doesn't organize his potions!" 

“You do realize what this means, right?” 

Adrien sighed. Because he had been the one to give Marinette the potion, that meant when the effects took place, he would be the one she fell in love with. “Yeah, I know,” 

Tikki, Plagg’s girlfriend of nearly three years now, gave him a sympathetic look, “Do you know what you’re going to do?” 

“No. I mean, I know the effects would eventually wear off anyway, but that takes months with minimal contact from the person you’re infatuated with. Marinette and I are in a ton of classes together, and we’re good friends. I don’t know how I could make that work,” 

“Don’t worry too much,” She said soothingly, “Plagg’s already looking for a potion to reverse the effects.” 

He nodded absentmindedly, focusing his gaze on Marinette. She certainly didn’t seem any different– she had been acting totally normal around him since yesterday, and even when she caught sight of him looking at her, she’d just waved and smiled at him before going back to her conversation. 

Nino frowned as he observed Marinette, “It really doesn’t look like she’s all that different to me,” 

“Well, it might be possible that the effects of the potion are taking longer than usual to set in,” Tikki shrugged, “There are plenty of reasons she might not be outwardly showing all of the symptoms yet,” 

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” Nino shrugged. 

Adrien nodded, “Yeah, I guess we will,” 

* * *

They had waited, they had seen, and Marinette still wasn’t acting any differently two weeks after taking Plagg’s potion. 

“Are you sure it was a love potion?” Adrien asked.

He nodded, “I’m sure.” 

So while Plagg worked diligently at reversing the potion– one that Adrien was quite sure didn’t need reversing, but just wanted to be safe on– he started writing down Marinette’s actions around him throughout the day. 

_ Two Weeks Since Love Potion Fiasco:  _

_ Marinette is still acting normally around me. She hasn’t attempted to spend any more time with me than she usually does, and hasn’t started flirting with me, which is normal for people who’ve taken the potion.  _

_ It’s been way too long for this to just be a delayed effect, so I’m wondering what’s going on. Plagg says we should still give her a potion to reverse the effects just to be safe, and Tikki agrees, although whenever she does, she smiles like she knows something we don't. Kinda weird, huh?  _

_ One Month Since Love Potion Fiasco:  _

_ Still exhibiting no symptoms of the potion, although Marinette and I have been spending more time together. This is really just because I’m observing her, and if anything it should be strengthening the effects of the potion, but still nothing so far.  _

_ Plagg’s also taking forever to find a potion that works. None of them have looked right, so we haven’t tried any on Marinette yet. Vacation is coming up in a month though, so we should probably find a way to undo the spell before she goes home. Well, if she’s even under it at all. Maybe she’s got a charm to protect her from these sorts of things?  _

_ Month ½ Since Love Potion Fiasco:  _

_ Our holiday break is now in two weeks, and Plagg is getting really close to a potion that works. He says that he just needs one final ingredient that should be available in a couple days, and then we can sort this whole thing out.  _

_ Meanwhile, Marinette’s still acting the same. I even tried flirting with her the other day and she acted totally normal– just a laugh and light blush! Anyway– _ __   
  


“Hey,” Marinette said, sinking down onto the sofa next to him. “What’s up?” 

Adrien laughed nervously, closing the leather-bound notebook, “Nothing much. Anything new with you? Excited for break yet?” 

As she threw an arm around his shoulder, Marinette nodded, “Super excited. Alya and I’ve got plans to go see the ballet, which should be really fun! I’ll miss you, though,” 

“Yeah,” Adrien said softly, “I’ll miss you, too,” 

And it was then because Adrien had awful luck, that Plagg burst through the door, “I’ve got the anti-love potion for Marinette!” 

She did a double-take, standing up quickly, “I’m sorry the what-now?” 

Plagg bit his lip, “Nothing?” 

Tapping her foot on the floor, Marinette gave him a stern glare, “That doesn’t sound like nothing. What’s going on and why do I need an anti-love potion?” 

“Uh,” Plagg grimaced, “Have you been feeling particularly in love with Adrien, recently?” 

Adrien winced as Marinette fixed him with an incredulous glance, “I’m sorry, what?” 

_ “I sorta maybe kinda gave you a love potion instead of a confidence one but it’s really not my fault ‘cause Plagg doesn’t label them right!” _ Adrien burst out. 

To his surprise, Marinette just giggled, “Well that explains why you’ve been staring at me like I’m going to explode any second. But, um, no I haven’t been feeling any more in love with Adrien these past few months than I’ve been for the past two years.” 

Adrien blanched, “Two years?!” 

She nodded nervously, “I mean, yeah. I thought you knew, and were just too nice to actually shoot me down. You really didn’t notice?” 

“No?” He said, voice uncharacteristically high-pitched. 

“Well then,” Marinette said amusedly, “Hi, Adrien. I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, sixth year at Miraculous Academy for Magic, and I’ve been in love with you for two years.” 

While Adrien was gaping rather unattractively, Plagg rolled his eyes, “Alright, this is all great and awesome and whatever, but can you drink the potion just in case? I spent a long time on this.” 

She rolled her eyes, but agreed, taking the potion from him and drinking it. “See? Just as in love with Adrien as I was a couple of minutes ago–” 

Unable to help himself, Adrien launched towards her and pulled her into his chest, planting a kiss on her lips. She fit into his arms perfectly and oh god why hadn’t he done this sooner? 

She tasted like sugar and cinnamon and the feeling of her hands threaded in his hair was enough to make him never want to stop, but then Adrien remembered that it was Marinette,  _ Marinette _ who he loved, and that feeling increased tenfold. 

When they finally broke away from the kiss, he grinned down at her, “Hi, Marinette. I’m Adrien Agreste, sixth year at Miraculous Academy for Magic, and I’m not sure how long I’ve been in love with you, but I most certainly am.” 

“Thank god for that,” She muttered into his collarbone. 

He planted a shorter kiss on her lips before turning to face Plagg, “Alright, everything good now?” 

Plagg, who had the audacity to smirk, just nodded, “Yep. I’m gonna leave you alone for a while.” Just before he shut the door, he called out, “Have fun lovebirds!” 

Marinette looked up at him, “What are the odds he’s gonna tell everyone what just happened?” 

“Oh very high,” Adrien laughed, “Do you particularly care?” 

She shook her head and pulled his lips back down to hers, which he really couldn’t complain about. 

He smiled into the kiss as her arms wrapped tighter around his neck. 

“I love you,” Marinette muttered, never breaking the kiss. 

Adrien pulled back just enough to respond, “Love you, too. More than the moon and the stars and the sun,” 

And as Adrien’s arms circled around her waist, one hand weaving into her hair and the other pressed against the small of her back, he couldn’t be more grateful that Plagg was horrible at organizing his potions. 


End file.
